


(Not) Cool with the Lines

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Flirting, Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Rare Pairings, Surprise Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: Darcy bumps into someone who's very bad at flirting.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	(Not) Cool with the Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).



> With thanks to Rainne for cheerleading and beta work.

“Orders up for Sam, Darcy, and Ben.”

Darcy thanked the gods above as she texted Jane that she’d be back to the labs soon. She grabbed a cup, ready to escape, when she ran into someone. A very well muscled someone. She backed up as her gaze traveled up to the very handsome someone’s face.

“Uh, sorry,” she said. “Wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Or what you were doing,” the guy replied. “You have my order.”

Darcy glanced down at the cup. ‘SAM’ was very obviously written on the side. She could kind of read the label. “Mocha latte, huh?”

“Nothing wrong with that. But a caramel frappuccino, triple whip, extra caramel?” He gave her a quick up and down look that sent sparks through her. “Seems like you’re sweet enough without the extra sugar.”

“One, it’s for my best friend, two, you don’t know me, and three...,” Darcy’s phone rang. It was Jane. “Sorry, gotta get this to the BFF.” She stepped aside, making her way to the elevator. She was halfway there when Sam called out to her.

“What’s number three?”

She looked over her shoulder, flashing him a grin. “Get better lines.”

***

Darcy hated the number of sub-basements the tower had. She didn’t know how many there were, though there were rumors that there were as many floors below ground as there were above. All she knew was that she had to go to sub-basement 3 to get some stuff for Janie to do whatever it was she was doing today. She might be the Avengers PR manager now, but on slow days she still helped out in the labs. The elevator ride down seemed endless, but thank Thor Jarvis had her back and played good music for her to groove to. When she arrived, Darcy had to dig in deep into her devotion to Jane to navigate the basement to find exactly what she was looking for. When she did find it, she had to make a path, then go back to the front of the room for the dolly she’d remembered to bring. What she wouldn’t have given for some superhero help.

The boxes weren't too heavy, just kind of cumbersome, so she guided the dolly with the three boxes back to the elevator. Once everything was safely on, she pressed the button for the lab floor. Then she pulled out her phone to text Jane the good news. After that she got distracted by one of her games and didn’t notice that the elevator had stopped. She realized she was on the ground floor because she heard the doors whoosh open and somebody come on. She didn't really pay attention until a voice said, “Hey, sugar, you rationed?”

Her head came up to see the smiling face of mocha latte Sam. “What brings you to Stark Tower?”

“I’m here to see the man himself,” Sam replied

“Really?”

“Well, I volunteer at the VA, and Stark said he could help us out monetarily.”

Darcy nodded, guessing that made some kind of sense. Tony was forever flinging money at problems. “Okay, but where the hell did you get that line? You been hanging out with too many World War II veterans are something?”

He kind of grinned and shrugged, neither of which Darcy was going to fall for. (Well, maybe a little. His tooth gap was kind of cute.) The elevator came to a stop and the door opened up on to the reception area of Pepper's office.

“Any chance of me seeing you again anytime soon?” he asked.

“Only if you're a regular visitor to this place,” Darcy replied. “My best friend works here.” Mocha latte Sam grinned more as he got off and the doors closed behind him. It continued up with Jarvis interrupting his good music.

“Darcy, you do know who that is don't you?”

“Yeah, J-man, I know he's the Falcon. I'm just going to pretend I don’t and see how long it takes till he tells me.”

“I shall follow your lead,” the AI said.

“You’re a peach, J-man.”

***

Darcy hated Stark parties.

Okay, no, she didn’t. She loved any excuse for Pepper to buy her an expensive dress with matching shoes, and to mingle with New York’s elite. She loved having all of her friends around her, laughing, dancing, and making fun of the worst people there. Today was not that day.

Her two favorite super soldiers were off on a well deserved vacation to the Grand Canyon. Steve and Bucky had sent her a selfie this morning, looking happy and relaxed. She was only a little envious of them. Nat would be around soon enough; right now she was with Clint who was in medical. The idiot had tripped over Lucky trying to get his morning coffee. That had resulted in a twisted ankle and knee. Darcy had sent him a pic of her boobs in the dress she was wearing to cheer him up.

Bruce and Jane were having a lively discussion with a bunch of eggheads while Thor looked on adoringly. And of course, the host and hostess of the soiree were mingling together and separately. Darcy sighed. She’d give it another hour before she’d slip out to go back to her apartment. She could change into comfy PJs and binge the latest season of Stranger Things. That was going to be heaven after doing her own mingling. She’d even managed to scare off a handful of attempts to flirt with her. 

Then she saw the crowd around her stirring a little. People were shuffling and murmuring. Just above most of their heads she could see a man approaching. God, not another one, she sighed. This was tall, mildly attractive, and looked vaguely familiar. He reeked of money in that suit (and she should know; she’d learned from the best).

“Excuse me, are you Darcy Lewis?”

“I am,” she replied, giving him the barest of smiles.

“You’re a very hard woman to track down, Miss Lewis. Many people know your name, but few know your face.”

“That’s just the way I like it, Mr. ...?”

“Wayne, Bruce Wayne.”

No wonder he looked familiar. Everyone knew the story of the poor orphaned billionaire’s son. But what the hell did he want with her?

“What can I do for you, Mr. Wayne?”

“I was wondering if there was any way I could tempt you to come to Gotham. I’m looking for a personal assistant. I’ve seen your work. And everyone I know has nothing but good things to say about you. Including Pepper. I know how hard she is to please.”

Darcy preened a little inside. What he didn’t know was that Pep was a small town girl at heart and they had bonded over that within the first week of Darcy being in New York. She kept her expression neutral, looking Wayne up and down.

“What can you offer me?”

“Pay at or above what you’re receiving now. Six weeks vacation a year. Your own apartment. Bonuses. Healthcare of course. A personal vehicle. A wardrobe stipend.”

It was tempting. Very tempting. “No.”

He looked perplexed. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right.”

“You did, Mr. Wayne. I’m very flattered by the offer, but it’s a no. I am very well compensated by the Avengers Initiative, but this is more than a job to me. It’s family. I’m sure you can appreciate that.”

Wayne nodded, “I can. But if you ever change your mind....”

“Yes, I know. Now, go on and mingle some more. My friend Nat just arrived and I’d like to catch up with her.”

Wayne turned to see the infamous Black Widow standing behind him. He just gave a small nod before melting back into the crowd.

“Guess you didn’t need my help after all,” Nat said, winding an arm around Darcy’s waist, pulling her in close for a hug.

“Nope. Shooed him away like the bug he was. Trying to offer me a job,” she scoffed. “I’m sorry there’s only one billionaire in my life, and one Bruce.” She looked up at Nat. “Did you know he’s Batman?”

Nat was startled. “Yes, but how did you figure it out?”

“It doesn’t take much to link the Caped Crusader and Bruce Wayne. Plus he had a subtle pattern of bats on his tie,” Darcy grinned. “Anyway, how’s my favorite archer?”

“Pissed at himself for being so clumsy. Wishing he was here. Thankful for your picture.”

“Aww, I miss him too. And my favorite duo. Have you heard from them lately?”

“Guess you haven’t checked your email lately,” Nat grinned, moving away. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should mingle. 

Darcy swore silently to herself, moving to a quiet corner to try and pull out her phone. She was digging into a pocket when there was a light touch on her shoulder. She turned to see Sam.

“Mind if I have this dance?” he asked, holding out a hand. 

“Sure, why not?” She took his hand, figuring she could check her email later.

He swung her onto the dance floor, one hand on her waist. He moved smoothly, guiding her effortlessly. 

“You look lovely tonight.”

“Thanks. Tony must have given you a lot of money for you to get an invite.”

He kind of frowned at that, leading her around the floor once before reply. He looked down at her, expression serious.

“Darcy, you do know who I am, right?”

“Mocha latte Sam, VA volunteer,” she answered breezily, giggling in her head.

“No, I mean.... You seriously don’t know I’m the Falcon?”

“I know, Sam. But like Shania said: that don’t impress me much.”

That seemed to stir him. He steered them toward the orchestra. Then, detaching himself from her arms, he held up a finger to indicate he was asking her to wait for him. Sam went to the conductor, whispered in his ear. The conductor nodded, stopping the slow waltz. Then as Sam came back to her, they started up a lively tune. 

“I hope you can follow my lead,” he said. 

Then he pulled her in close, looking right into her eyes. Darcy’s heart sped up a little. On the downbeat he began to guide her again. The eye contact stayed constant as he moved her this way and that. A twirl, making her dress flare out. A swing dip, making her hair brush the floor. A lift, moving her like she was a feather. Over and over, crossing the floor several times. At the end of the music, they were breathing heavily, and the rest of the party was applauding. He let her go slowly.

“Impressed?” he asked.

Darcy just moved close again, pressing up to give him a quick chaste kiss. “Call me sometime,” she whispered. Then she moved back, turned on a heel before walking away. She was halfway out of the room before he replied. 

“But I don’t have your number!”

Her only response was a laugh.

**

It was only hour before he called.

In that time, Darcy had gone up to her apartment, changed into her PJs, hung up her dress, and checked her email. Steve and Bucky had left the Grand Canyon after three days. They’d driven up and through Nevada. When they got to the outskirts of Vegas, they’d found the first chapel they could and gotten married. There was an apology for dropping it on her like that, then they promised her they’d have another ceremony when they got back home so she could be their maid of honor/best woman liked they’d promised. 

She composed a quick statement to go out in the morning, booked them on a few shows, and was about to email them back when her phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Do you enjoy playing hard to get?”

“Only with you, Sam Wilson. So who gave in?”

“Jane. I should have realized when you said your best friend worked in the Tower that you were the Darcy Thor talks about all the time.”

“One of my finer moments. So, now what, Mr. Mocha Latte?”

“Would you like to go out on a date?”

“I’m usually free Wednesdays.”

“Seven this Wednesday?”

“I’ll meet you in the common room.” And with that she hung up.


End file.
